Comedy Central: ROTG
by FanGirlsOfThe21stCentury
Summary: Pranks, jokes, slaps, oh my! See what happens when Ashley doesn't share (hint: her drink gets frozen). Guess what happens to Jack when he fakes bunny out? (It ends with a slap :) We'll have you laughing your head off in these!
1. Switched

**So, here are the ROTG Comedy Central drabbley drabbles. This one is part of a thing I made up through: It Was Just a Joke! Anyway, NEVER LEAVE ME IN CHARGE OF THE SNACKS! Just forewarning you!**

Ashley was getting Aaron, Richenny, Jack, and herself snacks. "Jack! What did you want again?" She called to him from the living room. "Sprite please!" He called back.  
"Richenny?"  
"Water. And pretzels"  
"Aaron?"  
"Coke and an apple."  
"K! Give me a sec."  
"THANKS!" They all chorused. Ashley wanted a Sprite too… but there was only one… "Jack?"  
"Hm?"  
"There's only one Sprite. Mid if we share it?"  
"Yeah sure. Split it evenly, Ash."  
A grin crept on her face. "Ok." She said sweetly. She poured the soda into two glasses, leaving some in the can. She poured half a glass for herself and a quarter for Jack. Making sure he wasn't looking, she turned on the tap water and filled it up to three-quarters. She smirked. 'That's what you get for all your pranks, Frost boy.' She thought. 'Diluted soda.' She piled all their snacks on the tray (along with her snack-chips) and came into the living room. "Aaron."  
"Thanks."  
"Richenny."  
"Thanks."  
Ashley quickly hid a smirk as she handed Jack his soda. "Thanks." He replied and drank it. Suddenly he quickly pulled it from his lips and stared at Ashley. "What'd you do to it." He demanded. She put both her hands over her heart dramatically. "I didn't do anything to it!" She lied, crossing her fingers on the hand underneath. He stared at her and dead panned. "You diluted it didn't you." She burst out laughing and removed her crossed fingers. "Guess who go more?" She waved her glass in from of his face and plopped down next to him. He froze her glass. She slapped his face. Aaron and Richenny decided to stay out of it. That was wise.

**I told you, I don't proportion fair. This actually happened with me and my friend, Tyler. I "owed" him 2 bottles of Lychee juice, right? But I realllyyyy wanted it, so I took half from each, and poured it in my own bottle. Then I filled it up with sink water! XD HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT WAS OPEN! Btw, Richenny is working on the next chapter. K bye!**

**~Ash**


	2. April Fool's Day!

**Soo. Richenny here giving a new one! Yay! No, I do NOT own ROTG, yada yada yada... So read and comment! *please***

"Yay! April!" Ashley was dancing around the warren, visiting bunny and trying to find jack. "North said he would be here Ashley" Richenny said as they wandered around. "Where do you think he has go- JJAACCKKK!" A couple of snow sprees filled with candy and warm chocolate splattered on her head. Ashley rolled on the ground laughing. "Well, we sure found him!" Jack flew down to snag a jelly bean off her head. "Mmmm. Sweet." He landed on a flower covered rock to snag another when it shot him into the air. Bunnymund appeared from behind a tree to laugh at jack surprise. " HAHAAA! April fools frostbite!" Ashley put on her thinking face. The prank war has started then. Time to get busy. First, she gave Richenny a banana filled with water (cause she loves bananas) , then tricked bunnymund that a rock was a piece of carrot cake! Richenny hid an elaborate time freezer to freeze jack long enough to dunk him into the chocolate river. By the end of the day, that were all tired, wet, sticky, but happy. Even tied up jack when he made two eggs spoil themselves when he scared them. Bunnymund hid them in jacks pillow. I think he needs a shower. Like, NOW.

**hehehe. Lets hope none of you end up with an egg that wet himself in YOUR pillow. Unless you did something evil. Then you'll get a soggy waffle. Or two. Hehehe. :D**


	3. You Shouldn't of Done That

**Another new special chapter! It's called "You Shouldn't Have Done That!" They're realllyyyy short, so I'll prob be posting 2 mini ones to complete one chapter :D. In this one… see what happens when Jack scares Ashley! (Richenny said she could actually see this happen XD)**

Richenny and Ashley were at North's place along with the other guardians (and Aaron). They sitting by the fire, reading books when Ashley decided she was thirsty. "Want something, Richenny?" She called out to her when she reached the fridge. "I'm good!" She responded. Ashley took a sprite and set it on the counter, looking for a straw. Suddenly, a pair of ice cold hands covered her eyes and someone's warm-cold breath was beating on her neck. Ashley nearly jumped out of her skin if he wasn't holding her so tight. She knew it was Jack. Still, no excuse for scaring her. She grabbed Jack's exposed wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He moaned as the ground rushed to meet his back. She pressed a foot on his chest. "And that's why you never scare me." She glared at him as walked back to Richenny. "What was that?!" She demanded. "Jack." She responded dryly. "Oh." Richenny nodded in understanding.

**Yeah… so that was the first one! Now here's another one!** **It's really short tho :\**

Jack snickered with Ashley and she put a finger over her lips, shushing him. Just as Jack ha predicted, Bunny came and saw the carrot. Making sure no one was around, he followed it. Unknowingly following it into a humiliation trap. Ashley led Bunny through water buckets, pies thrown at his face, food being thrown at him. But he realllyyy wanted that carrot. Bunny heard snickering from above and saw Jack and Ashley laughing. "I can play that game too." He muttered under his breath and quickly grabbed the line, pulling them over the pillar they were sitting in. "Surprise?" They looked up at Bunny's pie-covered face. "RUN!"  
"OH YOU BETTER RUN! FROST! ASHLEY!" And then, it was just pursuit from then on.

**So… that's it! I'm currently writing another one of these! Hopes you liked it!**

**~Ash**


	4. You Shouldn't of Done That! 2!

**I'm back with a new You Shouldn't of done that! Enjoy!**

Jack woke up to the sunlight in his eyes. He groaned. "Ugh…" he muttered. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ashley jumped from her hiding spot behind the chair and dodged an ice blast. "Jack." She laughed. "You shouldn't blast people who are just trying to say happy bday." She complained. A grin broke out on his face. "You're 319!" Ashley said gleefully and pulled him out of bed. "Now hurry up and get dressed, Ice Block." She said and shut his door, heading downstairs. "Guys, he's coming!" She whispered shouted to Aaron and the guardians. They turned all the lights off. Ashley hid behind the stairs with Richenny on the other side. The rest of them his around the birthday present table. "Hey, Ashley? Why is it so dark in here-" Said Jack's voice as he flicked the lights on. "SURPRISE!" They screamed. Jack probably thought it was an ambush or something because he randomly turned to the right, froze chains on Ashley, nailed her to the wall, and pushed his staff against her chin. Everyone stared at him and he sheepishly removed the staff and chains. "Dude, if you're going to act like that to 'Surprise!' Parties, we're never giving you one EVER again."

**Yeah… no more surprises to you, ice boy! :T**

Jack, Ashley, Richenny, and Aaron were hanging out in the Warren. Aaron had never been there before so Richenny gave him a tour. Ashley as Jack laid down in the fields by a cliff, watching the clouds. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. "What are you doing, mate?" An Australian accent asked. "Trying to wipe the spit off my face." Jack replied. "Rack off ya bloody show pony!" Bunny said as Ashley giggled. He playfully punched Jack in the arm, but probably too hard because Jack fell off the cliff. "JACK!" Ashley screamed. He didn't have his staff. Suddenly, he disappeared. "Jack!" Bunny shouted and there was an echo. Suddenly, someone came from behind Bunny and said "BOO!" Causing the Aussie to jump in surprise and scream. "Aw, you do care!" Jack said, reusing his line from the sleigh. Ashley ran to him and hugged him. "thats for being ok." she said sweetly. Then she slapped him across the face. "Thats for pretending you actually fell." And Bunny raised his hand and promptly slapped him across the face so fast, he didn't realize what had happened until he felt the red stings on his cheeks. "I probably shouldn't of done that."

**Richenny: He probably shouldn't of done that…**

**No kidding, Richenny. :\ That's all I haz for now! See you ROTG fans laters!**

**~Ash**


	5. Painting Aaron's Room

**Immmm backkkk! It's Ashley! :D Im here with a new (but very short) Drabble.**

**Dude (Guest): Well… I'm not really sure but Richenny ships it… and she keeps putting shipping references! (Well I guess I deserve it, shipping Raron and all…)**

**I SHIP RARON! Ok movin on…**

"I. Don't. Want to!" Jack complained and held on the wall for dear life. Ashley sighed and stood in the doorway of Aaron's new room. "Jack, I don't want to do this, but if you don't get your frosty butt over here, I WILL BURN YOU." She snapped and ignited a flame on her palm. Suddenly, Jack was all perky to help. "Hey, guys thanks for helping." Richenny met them at the door. "I was dragged here." Jack dead panned and they grabbed brushes. "Ashley, start painting the walls brown. Jack, paint the ceiling blue. DON'T MESS IT UP." He grumbled but did as he was told. "It smells like paint." He complained. "Well, maybe it's because we're PAINTING." Ashley said. Richenny laughed. "Stop bickering, you too." But jack wasn't going to let her have the last word. He took some paint, and poured it down her shirt, then quickly went to Richenny and did the same. Richenny screamed and hit him in the face with the brush. "Jack!" They yelled and chased after him. Richenny bolted for the door and shut it closed. She took a bucket of paint and sloshed it over him, getting both him and richenny colorful. "Ashley!" Richenny yelled ad painted her shirt blue. "Ok. Ok!" Jack gasped for breath through the paint. "I think we're all even."

**Yeah… well that's it! Sorry it was short :\ See you laters!**

**~Ash**


End file.
